


Someone's waiting for you

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion often cried for Tysha, then Shae came along and he didn't cry as much but after her killed her, the tears all came flooding back and the only time he was happy was when he saw her in his dreams.<br/>She was translucent as she entered his bedchamber and sat by his bed running her hands through his hair and wiping away his tears. She leant down and kissed his forehead before singing to him softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's waiting for you

Tyrion often cried for Tysha, then Shae came along and he didn’t cry as much but after her killed her, the tears all came flooding back and the only time he was happy was when he saw her in his dreams.

She was translucent as she entered his bedchamber and sat by his bed running her hands through his hair and wiping away his tears. She leant down and kissed his forehead before singing to him softly.

It was like a song a mother sang to her child but she sang it to him with just as much love.

Be brave little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you

 

She smiled softly and tucked the covers around him

 

Don't cry little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of a love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you

 

She kept running her hands through his hair soothing him as she sang.

 

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon, there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'til your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave little one  
Someone's waiting to love you

 

She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against his chuckling softly.

 

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon, there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'til your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave little one  
Someone's waiting to love you

 

“I’m waiting for you Tyrion, we’ll be together again soon.” Tysha said before leaning down and kissing him softly as she began to disappear leaving Tyrion alone once more.


End file.
